Dare to Dream
by Ivy Lucero
Summary: *I need to see more reviews before I update again* Everyone has special dreams, some have Newsie dreams, as did one girl... but for about two years her dream was her reality.
1. The Ride

Disclaimer: Although, I pray and hope and wish as hard as I can, I don't own Newsies. I do however own any other character that you do not recognize, other than Smudge, Jewels, Brook, and Tricks. Disney thanx for not sueing.  
  
Chapter One: The Ride  
  
Sometimes people tell others about these great dreams they've had. Narcissa had done that too, millions of times. But for about two special years, her dream was her reality.  
  
***  
  
"Anyway, so I'm talking to him and he's talking to me too! You know, like he actually noticed me! And then he asked me if I wanted to go with him to this great restaurant he knows about, well of course I said yes! Anyway, then you came in a woke me up before I even got to see how our date went!" Narcissa slumped back in her seat and stared out the window to her right.  
  
"Narcissa, I'm sorry, I wanted someone to talk to during my trip." Narcissa's mom, Mrs. Mitchells or Anna, looked at her daughter sadly. Anna had been diagnosed with cancer about two weeks ago. She didn't know why it had happened to her. She had been healthy, she worked out, she had a daughter to raise! Her daughter. how to tell her daughter, that was what she didn't know how to do. She was driving to the airport right now, she was going to a special facility where they would give her the best treatment possible.  
  
Narcissa didn't know this yet, she thought that her frustrating mother had woken her up at seven on a Saturday just to go to the grocery store. She didn't understand her mom sometimes. Well, Anna was only her step mom, her first mom had died about two years ago and Narcissa had set her dad up with her favorite English teacher, Anna Smith. Miraculously, they actually fell for each other and her teacher became her mom a year ago. Narcissa never called Anna her step mom though, she called her Anna or mom. They got along really well and even though Narcissa missed her real mother, Nicole, she was glad that her new mother was someone she liked, not someone she hated, that was always what happened in movies and she was very grateful for Anna. But right now Anna wasn't making any sense. Anna was a teacher, so she understood Narcissa's need for sleep on Saturday's, yet she had woken her up.  
  
"Narcissa?"  
  
"What?" asked Narcissa, she sat low in her leather seat and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly and continued staring out the window.  
  
"Umm, we're not going shopping."  
  
"Great!" yelled Narcissa, "you know I should be asleep right now! I don't have time to drive around for hours for no reason!"  
  
"There is a reason" said Anna quietly.  
  
"What then?" asked Narcissa sarcastically, "Because I'd really like to finish my dream about me and Bumlets going on a date to Tibby's!"  
  
"Narcissa, I haven't been feeling well-"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I can see why you would need to tell me this over a long car ride!-"  
  
"Narcissa!" snapped Anna, "turn off your mouth and listen!" She sighed, this was not starting out well. "I'm going to the airport. I have to go to Virginia, they have a facility there that might help me beat this."  
  
Narcissa waited for her mom to finish, finially she said, "beat what mom?" Narcissa's voice quivered, she knew that something was terribly wrong with her mom, "beat what?" she asked again, except, a little quieter this time.  
  
"Cancer" She finially choked out. Two big tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was diagnosed with cancer two weeks ago. I don't get paid enough as a teacher to afford treatment but thankfully, your father can. I'm going to Virginia to try at get help" she looked at Narcissa, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
Narcissa turned and looked at her mom, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm sorry! I should have known you woke me up early for a good reason! I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Narcissa, I didn't expect you to understand, you didn't know."  
  
Narcissa hugged Anna hard, "Why?" She asked, "first my mother and now you."  
  
"You'll be okay"  
  
"I don't care about me!" Narcissa cried, "I care about you! You have to beat this Anna! You have to come back to me! You're my mom!"  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa turned and stared out the window, "I have to go with you."  
  
"That won't work, your father wouldn't like that."  
  
"My father will understand, I have the rest of his life to see him, you're the one with Cancer!"  
  
Anna hesitated, "Call him and tell him where you'll be" she said, handing Narcissa her cell phone.  
  
"Thank you!" exclaimed Narcissa, and quickly dialed her dad's phone.  
  
***  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be taking off in a few moments." Said the pilot over the intercom.  
  
"I hate flying!" muttered Anna. An hour later Narcissa was coming back from the restroom and found Anna picking at her food.  
  
"You are not eating this disgusting food!" exclaimed Narcissa. I got some healthy food for you while you bought my ticket, lot's of carrots."  
  
Anna sighed, then smiled at Narcissa, "that was thoughtfull she said. Suddenly, the plane jolted sending Narcissa and a few other passengers to the floor of the plane. They staggered to their feet and got in their seats quickly.  
  
A moment later the pilot spoke over the intercom again, "Please fasten your seatbelts, we're experiencing some minor engine difficulties" Narcissa had ridden in planes for years, her dad was in Microsoft and often took her along since Narcissa wanted to get a job there someday. She was only fifteen but at sixteen she could quit her job at K-mart and get a better job at Microsoft. Of course, she had quit her job at K-mart anyway to go with her mom. Another jolt startled Anna and Narcissa. They waited for the pilot to talk to them over the intercom, "Please make sure your seatbelts are secure, we've lost one engine but it's nothing to worry about. There will be a slight detour in our flight though, we'll be landing in Iowa at the Des Moines airport shortly."  
  
Anna sat tensely in her chair, "I hate flying" she muttered, "I haven't flown in over two years, now was not a good time to star."  
  
"Relax!" said Narcissa, slurping at her orange juice, "We'll be landing shortly, we just have to get across the Missouri river and we'll basically be at Des Moines in 15 to 20 minutes tops."  
  
"That helps" said Anna sarcastically. Five minutes later the plane shuddered, Anna gasped and Narcissa looked slightly worried, "it's just because of the wind drafts, that happens a lot." Anna didn't seem to hear her, her face was pale and her knuckles were white from squeezing the arm rest so hard. Narcissa grinned assuringly at her and then made sure her buckle was nice and tight. The Plane shuddered again, this time it was bigger, children started to whimper and a balding man fainted in his seat.  
  
"Exuse me" said Narcissa, motioning to a stewardess, "Could you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Just some minor difficulties" said the lady, smiling big, "nothing to worry-" but her sentence was cut short as she was hurtled down the isle way as the plane tipped sharply and bucked up and down.  
  
"Please remain calm!" said the Captain, we'll be at Des Moines in fifteen minutes" The stewardess was up on her feet again. Narcissa watched the flustered lady try to answer everyones demands. Another stewardess came in looking scared and confused. Narcissa stood up.  
  
"Narcissa!" gasped Anna, clutching Narcissa's hand, "Sit down! Please!"  
  
"Just a minute mom, these ladies look like they need some help." She walked down the isle, despite Anna's cautions. "M'am?" said Narcissa, "is everything okay?"  
  
"No!" whimphered the flight attendant, "I'm not supposed to panic but this is my first day and it's Lacey's first day too!" she said, motioning to the second attendant. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"I've been flying basically all my life" offered Narcissa, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Thank you! Do whatever you can, calm people down!" She went to assist an old lady who had spilt her drink as the plane bucked again. As soon as the plane settled a bit Narcissa went to get a cool cloth for the balding man's forehead. She noticed a mother who had also fainted in her chair and her little boy was looking pale.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked the boy as she placed a cloth over the mother and began to slap her cheeks lightly. "I-I-I have a-asthma!" he said, in short choppy breaths. "okay, okay! So do I, hold on a minute. She hurried to her purse and pulled her inhaler out of her bag.  
  
"Narcissa!" gasped Anna, "please sit down!" "The flight attendants are having a hard time mom, it's their first day and these people need help!" said Narcissa, "I'll sit down later." She retuned to the little boy with his inhaler. As soon as the boy calmed down she found his own inhaler in his mothers bag. His mother's color was returning to her face and she quickly took over helping the boy. Narcissa took her inhaler back and turned to make sure everyone was seated and buckled tightly.  
  
The plane bucked again and tilted sharply. "All the remaining engines have failed" the Pilot said over the intercom, "we are making a emergency landing." Narcissa's face went white. That was pilot talk for, "The plane was plummeting toward earth out of control. She ran to get clothes for the people who had fainted and checked on the little boy.  
  
Two more lfight attendants came from te other sections of the plane. "Sit down" they said, "You've done all you can." Narcissa returned to her seat and looked at Anna.  
  
"Anna?" she asked, "are you okay?" Anna smiled and looked far more relaxed. "We'll probably die" said Anna, "I just want you to know, I love you, I'll love you forever, you're very special." Narcissa was crying as she looked at her mom, "I love you to she said, you're the best mom ever, thank you for everything." Anna gave Narcissa a hug, "It'll be okay" she said, "we'll be together in heaven."  
  
***  
  
"Is she breathing?" asked Mr. Mitchells.  
  
"She's in a coma sir" said the nurse, "She's the only survivor we know of, three bodies are missing, including you're wife's. We're sorry."  
  
"How long?" Mr. Mitchells gasped, his face in his hands, "when will she wake up?"  
  
"When they're as bad as this, sir, sometimes never. Eventually, we'll have to unplug her oxygen, we can't just leave her here forever."  
  
"What's your limit?"  
  
"15 years sir, after that there's no hope."  
  
*** A/N: This is my first story to find it's way onto FanFiction.Net. I hope you like it, and please be nice when you review. No flames, please. Thank you. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Review Please!!!! I await your reviews!!!! If you review I will dish out Reeses Peanut Butter Cups!!!! How can you resist? Just review okay? Okay. 


	2. Willow?

A/N: And Up goes chapter 2!!! Well, aren't I the fast one. LOL. Okay, so review the first chapter anywayz okay? Okay.  
  
Chapter Two: Willow?  
  
Willow woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead! You wanna be late and get out on da' streets afta' all da' people dat can actually read have bought they're papes?"  
  
Willow groaned and raised her head two inches above her pillow, suddenly she was wide awake. She jumped to her feet and stared around her. Four other girls were wakeing up, washing their faces and hair, and dressing. Willow, trying to blend in, walked toward a bowl of water and splashed it on her face. Most of the other girls were already dressed. She reached up and felt her hair, it felt clean, she looked back to where she had been sleeping. there was her bag! She ran towards it, wait, it wasn't her bag. It was a awkward canvas bag. She opened it hoping to find her clothes. She felt something and pulled it out, it was overalls, one of the suspenders latches were broken. She pulled out another item, a white shirt. It was clean, but it was old and it had a very scrubbed look to it, like it had been washed one too many times. She quickly dressed, braided her hair, and went back to her bag to put on some shoes with thinning soles and ragged laces. She ran out of the room and collided with someone. "Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Dat's all right, I'm Bumlets, and you'se is Willow."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard dat dere was a new goil hea dat people started callin' Willow, dat was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Willow hesitated, what was her name, she didn't seem to know, know anything for that matter, "Willow" she said quietly, testing it. "Willow" she said, more sure, "Yes that's my name."  
  
"Great, 'k' well, I'se gotta go, da papes don't wait for me."  
  
"Oh!" gasped Willow, "Papes! I forgot, I get to sell them too! Can I sell with you, I don't have any money."  
  
"Sure" said Bumlets, with a hint of hesitation, "well, I'll loan ya two bitz, you can buy 50 papes and I'se will collect fifty percent of whadeva' you'se earn."  
  
***  
  
"Buy a pape M'am? How about you sir? Wouldn't you like to stay informed sir?" Willow sighed. She couldn't even sell one paper. She glanced through the paper, she should be yelling headlines, not begging for sale. One article jumped out at her. A train crash, only one survivor, three bodies are still missing. Three bodies missing. bodies missing, that worked. She held up a paper and walked to the middle of the street. People yelled at her to get out of the way. "TRAIN COLLISON!!! (collision sounded much more dramatic than crash) BODIES MISSING! SOME BELIVE WERE STOLEN BY SUPERNATURAL BEINGS FROM OUTERSPACE!" She stepped onto the sidewalk. People swarmed around her. She sold of 26 of her papes! "It wasn't a total lie." she thought, "I think they were stolen by aliens, anyway." She walked to the next block, flipping through pages as she went. There was another good article. Cure for Black Plague efforts are still unsuccessful. "HAVE SCIENTISTS FOUND A CURE FOR THE BLACK PLAGUE? FIND ANSWERS HERE!!"  
  
"And they will find they're answers" she thought, as she collected the money for another fifteen papers, "Just not very satisfying ones." She found another article, she didn't even read it this time, she just saw the word Washington D.C and began to yell, "WHITE HOUSE SCANDAL!! READ ALL ABOUT IT!!" She sold her last nine papes with requests for more. she felt pretty good, she had sold all her papes, "beginners luck I guess" she thought. She turned the corner and saw a small commotion down a side alley.  
  
"I had tough luck sellin' papes today little kid" growled a large newsie, "I think you should buy my leftover from me!"  
  
"But I had tough luck too!" whimpered the little boy, "I still have five!"  
  
"I'll buy you both out!" called Willow, before the bully had a chance to hit the little kid. She pulled out the money and paid them both, then grabbed the little kid's arm and dragged him away from the other newsie. Only a little while later the little kid and Willow were sitting on the roof of an apartment.  
  
"So kid" she said, looking at the boy, "What's your name?"  
  
"Snitch" said the kid, turning pink at the ears.  
  
"You don't talk like everyone else. You talk like me, where are you from?"  
  
"Virginia" replied Snitch.  
  
"Do you have a family?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom and my little sister. I take the money I make back to them. I eat what I can snitch-"  
  
"You mean steal?"  
  
"I prefer snitch, that's how I got my name"  
  
"I figured" snickered Willow.  
  
"Wanna come meet my sister?"asked Snitch.  
  
"Naw" said willow, "I gotta get back to the lodgeing house."  
  
***  
  
Willow entered the main lodging room quietly. no one seemed to notice her, they were all gathered around some boys in the middle of the room who where engaged in a game of poker. Willow studied some of the newsies. The other girls she had seen in the morning were there. One of them was extremely short and looked very young, maybe nine. She was plain, and had Mud brown hair that was braided, like willow's, but it looked matted and dirty.  
  
The second girl looked about Willow's age, she had light brown hair and matching brown eyes. She looked firm, quiet, but just as Willow was thinking this the girl broke into a huge smile and laughed. She seemed nice then, almost outgoing, even though she hadn't even spoken to Willow.  
  
The third girl had long blonde hair and was very tall. The fourth had red hair and piercing green eyes. She looked tough, really tough. Willow slowly approached the second girl.  
  
"Excuse me" she said quietly, tapping the girls shoulder. The girl turned to look at Willow.  
  
"Hey!" she said, smiling widely, "I'se Brook, I hear people call you willow."  
  
"ummm, yeah" mumbled Willow. The girl reached to the back of Willows head and quickly unbraided her hair. Willow had beautiful hair. It was about an inch below her shoulders and wavy, not curly. Just a perfect mix between the two. It was a striking blonde, a silvery blonde. No one had ever seen hair like hers. She had painfully light blue eyes to go along with her hair. They were almost aqua blue. Willow was suddenlt very consciounce of her hair. She looked around the room and noticed the girl with the braided black hair staring at her hair also.  
  
"I- um." she stuttered. More newsies were staring at her hair now.  
  
Finially one spoke out, "You have hair from the moon!" gasped the younge girl.  
  
Willow looked paniced, "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up Mickey!" snapped the red haired girl, "You're hair is fine, we'se jist neva' seen hair like yours before."  
  
"Oh!" giggled Willow nervously "That's good, I didn't mean to interrupt the game."  
  
"Dat's okay" mumbled one player, staring intently at his cards. Willow was introduced to the rest of the Newsies by Brook. The red haired girl was Myth, and the blonde was Ivy. She met Mush, Racetrack (Ivy's guy), Snoddy (Myth's guy), Crutchy, Dutchy, Jack, Davey, SnipeShooter, KidBlink, Specs, PieEater, Skittery, boots, and several more. Willow stood with the other girls for a while but soon grew comfortable and began to talk with the other Newsies too.  
  
"So anyway, this guy was about to-" "-hey" Bumlets interrupted Willow's conversation with Specs, "Hey, did ya sell any papes today? I had bad luck so I hope you did betta'"  
  
"I did great!" She said, digging out the money, "Here." Bumlets stared at the money in his hand.  
  
"I only asked for fifty fifty!" he gasped, "Not all of it!"  
  
"That is half" beamed Willow, "I was doing good so I bought out some other guys."  
  
"You sure did do good!" smiled Bumlets, "Thanks!" Willow smiled, "Begginer luck, I guess."  
  
"Maybe" said Bumlets. "Hey, listen" he said hesitantly, turning slightly pink, "Umm, since you'se made some extra money for me. maybe, y'know, you'd like to go ta' Tibby's wid me ta'night?"  
  
Willow looked confused, "Tibby's?"  
  
"Umm, ya, dat's a restaurant"  
  
"Oh!" laughed Willow, "You're asking me out! Cool! Sure, I'd love too."  
  
Bumlets smiled, "Good, uh, we can leave after da game is ova'"  
  
"ok" replied Willow, "after the game then.'' She walked back over to Brook with a flushed face.  
  
"Bumlet's is taking you to Tibby's!" she gasped, with a huge smile.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Willow.  
  
"He's been watchin' you all dis evening!" laughed Brooke, "I knew he'd get around ta it if he eva' woiked up da' guts!"  
  
Willow giggled and looked over at Bumlets, he was staring at her and their eye's met. She looked away, emberassed. "He's cute" she thought, "Really cute, and he's nice too." She let her eye's roam around the room, all of a sudden she noticed Mickey was staring at her, actually, more like glaring. "What did I do?" wondered Willow.  
  
*** Okay so there's the second chapter. Hope you liked it. I know I like it. LOL. Anywayz, I'd like to thank Jaede Loriele Conlon, and Kate Lawrence for getting me introduced to FanFiction.Net, and for helping me get this story up. Thank you!!! You guys are awesome!  
  
Review review review!!!! I thrive on reviews!!!! Cookies to all who review!!! ~*~ 


	3. Mouth Da Second!

Willow laid in her uncomfortable bed and stared at the wood, holding the bed above her, she had stared at it long enough so that if she squinted and turned her head sideways this certain pattern in the wood looked like Bumlets' face. She had got back from their date at 1:30 and had to sneak in the back window because there was a 12:00 curfew at the lodging house. Even the "naughty" boy's usually made it back by at least 12:30.  
  
As soon as Bumlets had helped her through the window she heard quiet clapping and whistles. As she looked around the room she noticed all the Newsies were awake and staring at them.  
  
"oooh!" whispered KidBlink, "what did you guys do that made you so late?"  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Willow, trying to look mad but failing miserably. "Good night Bumlets!" she whispered, and went into the girls lodging room.  
  
"Good night!" Bumlets had whispered after her. And now she was laying on her bed, wishing it were morning so she could see Bumlets again. She laid that way a little longer but finnially fell into a fitful sleep. She had a strange dream, everyone kept asking her why she was called willow and she didn't know. She went to ask bumlets but he didn't answer, she ran to Brook and asked her, but she wouldn't answer either. She went to everyone and no one would answer.  
  
***  
  
Willow woke with a start. She glanced at the other girls. Brook was up and was shaking Myth. "You better get up or Kloppman will let the boys in here to wake us up and they do cruel things!" she whispered to Willow, "They dumped cold water on me last time and tied my clothes in knots!" Willow had hesitated, savoring the warmth of her blankets, but after she heard Brook, she jumped out of bedand ran to the bowl of water to wash her hair and face. She ran a washcloth down her arms and legs and then went and dressed into her overalls, shirt, and shoes. She glanced in a small, and slightly cracked, mirror and noticed her hair. She wanted to look perfect. She ran and grabbed an old brush and tried to arrange it nicely, she didn't braid it this time. As soon as she walked out of the room she looked for Bumlets. She spotted him in a tangle of blankets , same as the other boys.  
  
Kloppman cam into the room then and began to shake them awake. "Up! Get up!" he yelled hoarsly, "Bumlets! I heard you go in the window last night!Where were you? Boots! Get up! Jack! You boys'll sleep your life away! C'mon! Up, up, up!"  
  
Groans filled the room and the girls giggled at them and called them slowpokes and other names before Koppman made them leave so the boys could dress. As willow was leaving she looked back one more time and thought she saw Bumlets wink at her.  
  
***  
  
Willow bought her own papes that day. She sold all 60 of them but no extras. She met Brook on the way. She was jogging and holding a bag too. "Where are you going?" asked Willow, falling into step with Brook.  
  
"I'm going back home" said Brook, "I don't live here, I thought you knew that. I come here about once every three weeks and stay the night, but I live in Brooklyn. That's were my guy is."  
  
"Oh" said Willow, a little sad, she liked Brook's friendly smile and how she talked to her as if they were already really good friends.  
  
"It's a good thing you found me" said Brook, "Because I was about to go look for you, we're meeting some of the guys at the Brooklyn Bridge, you need to come to Brooklyn."  
  
"Why?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well, it's complicated, but you need to meet someone, you need to be approved."  
  
"But Jack thinks I'm okay and he's the leader isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but dis is different. Dis is more important. far more important."  
  
***  
  
"Dere it is" said Jack with a grin, "Da Brooklyn lodging house. but we ain't goin' dere, we'se gonna meet him at the dock."  
  
"Meet who?" asked Willow, for the millionth time.  
  
"You'll see" said Brook. Willow looked around, there were hundreds of newsies swimming as she reached the dock. Blink and Race had come with her, along with Brook and Jack. Brook stopped to talk to a newsie named Tricks, Willow looked back at Brook nervously wishing she were still next to her.  
  
Jack stopped and looked up, "Well her she is" he said, pointing to Willow, "Dis, is Willow" at first Willow didn't know who he was taking to, then she looked up too and noticed a newsie that wasn't wet from swimming. He was perched on a pier pillar and staring down at her.  
  
"So" he said, furrowing his brow so that Willow couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was thinking, he jumped down from the pillar and landed on a crate next to her so that she still had to look up to him, "You're finally here."  
  
Willow watched him nervously, "umm" she stuttered, "I-I'm Willow, who are you?"  
  
The newsie looked at her sharply, "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
Willow was starting to get more annoyed than scared, "I like to know who I'm talking to!" she snapped.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'se Spot" he snapped back, "And watch yer mouth or I'll send da' boys afta' ya." Turning to Jack he grinned and said sarcastically, "You bring me a lot of mouths, not Newsies, rememba' Davey? And now this Pussy-"  
  
"Pussy?!" screeched Willow, bringing back her hand she slapped him as hard she could. Spot stared at her and she stared back. There was a white mark on his face where she had slapped him. Slowly Spot raised his sling shot, loaded it, and shot. Willow turned to see where it was going. It whistled through the air like a tiny rocket and and hit a small rock on the top of a crate that was stacked high in the air. Impressive, but even more impressive was that the rock didn't really just bounce back, it broke in two, exploded. Willow gulped and turned back to Spot.  
  
"Ok" she said, "I'll be polite, but I won't stand being called a Pussy or any other wimpy name." Spot stared at her, expressionless and unmoving. Suddenly he grinned with a cocky bob of his head, "you'se got a deal" he said, and spit in his hand. Willow didn't know why he was doing that and looked over at Jack, Blink and Race for help. Blink and Race both spit in their hands and shook hands, Willow got the clue. She spit in her hand and shook Spot's.  
  
Spot grinned and said, "ok, well, it's been great meetin' Walkin Mouth da' second but I gotta go find me goil." Willow watched him walk of down the dock, to her surprise he stopped next to brook and put his arm over her shoulder. Brook smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, then they walked toward the boarding house together.  
  
"Brook is Spot's girl?!" she gasped in disbelief, "But she's so nice and he's so. sarcastic!"  
  
"Hey" reproached Jack, "You guys made a deal, you're supposed ta' watch yer mouth."  
  
"Right" said Willow, "Sorry" There was a silence for a while, like, no one knew quite what to say or do next.  
  
"Well" said Racetrack sarcastically, finally breaking the silence "I hate to break up this exciting moment, but I'se gotta git back to Tibby's in time ta' meet Ivy."  
  
"Wait a second!" said Willow, "Ivy is you're girl?!"  
  
"Yeah. " said Racetrack.  
  
"Wat else am I missing out on?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well" said Blink, "We gotta go git My goil Smudge and Mush's goil Jewels. they came up hea to visit they're Brooklyn friends. you'se betta like dem." "I'll like who I want" said Willow haughtily, and began to walk away then she paused and looked back, "Ummm, what way back to Manhattan?"  
  
The boys snickered, "We ain't telling ya" said Race, "You'se gotta come wid us and meet da' other goils."  
  
Willow sighed, she'd met enough people to last her for the day but she followed them, grudgingly. As they walked towards the lodging house they heard someone calling them.  
  
"Wait up!" yelled a girl.  
  
"Hey Tricks!" called Jack, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"I haven't seen Myth or Mickey or Ivy for a while" she said, "I'm goin' wid ya to Manhattan."  
  
"ok" said Jack, "Just don't start complainin' dat yer feet hurt and make me carry ya."  
  
"I never made ya carry me!" she yelled, kicking Jack hard in the shin "I had ta carry you ya lazy scab!"  
  
"Aww!" yelled Jack, grabbing his leg, "ease off!"  
  
Tricks snickered, "Just be glad dat I didn't kick ya a little higher up!" Tricks laughed and walked over to Willow, "I'm Tricks" she said spitting in her hand, "are you'se da new goil?"  
  
"Yeah" said Willow hesitantly. Tricks laughed, "Don't worry, I won't kick ya in da shins" she said, looking over at Jack with a smug smile. Willow laughed too and shook Tricks' hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay now for the Shoutouts!!!  
  
Jaede Loriele Conlon: Well, sis, sorry that I'm not taking your advice about the updates, but I ddin't wanna leave everyon in confusion. Thanx for your update though! Oh and Thanx again for helping me out!!!  
  
StupidChocolateGurl: Great!!! Glad you liked it so far, sorry if your confused, hopefully things will clear up here soon!  
  
Seraph: Well you got your wish!!! Hope you liked the date and stuff. Bumlets is awesome, but I prefer Racetrack, such as says in my story!!! 


	4. Bumlets Goil

It was dark out and Racetrack was already at Tibby's. The rest of the group was almost to the Lodging house. Jewels and Willow were laughing at a lame joke Willow had told, Tricks was staring at them both like they were crazy, Blink and Smudge were walking hand in hand and staring at each other. And Jack was limping and glaring at Tricks.  
  
They entered the lodging house, said hello to Kloppman, and ran upstairs. Myth, and Mickey came running out to see who was there. When Myth saw Tricks and Jewels she screemed.  
  
"You guys came ta see me!" she screeched happily.  
  
"Wow!" thought Willow, "I thought if she ever smiled her face would crack." Jewels came over to her and grabbed her arm, "C'mon, we're gonna go in the girls room and talk! We have so much catching up to do!" She tugged Willow in the room and sat next to her on the bed. Willow looked over at Mickey. She was sitting on a corner bunk and glaring at her again, why?  
  
"Hey!" said Myth, "Where's Ivy and Smudge?"  
  
"Ivy's at Tibby's with Racetrack" Willow offered.  
  
"And who knows where Smudge is!" groaned Tricks, "But wherever she is she's probably with Blink somewhere!"  
  
"Hello?" Somebody poked their head in the room. "What do you want Bumlets?" asked Jewels.  
  
"Bumlets?" asked Mickey standing up and smiling. "Hey Mickey" said Bumlets passively, "Actually, I wanted to know if Willow wanted ta go for a walk wid me." Willow jumped up, bonking her head on the bunk above her. Jewels snickered and Mickey sank back down into her corner bunk.  
  
Willow stood up slowly, rubbing her head, "Sure" she said. He smiled at her, she could tell he was trying not to laugh. That was nice of him.  
  
***  
  
"So" said Willow, "Why'd you want to take a walk?"  
  
"I- umm" stuttered Bumlets, blushing, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Willow waited for him to continue. "I guess." he said quietly, "I want to get ta know ya better."  
  
Willow blushed and smiled at him. "You want to go out with me again?" she asked.  
  
"Kinda" he stopped walking and looked strait at her, "Willow. will- will you be me goil?" Willow's heart felt like it was doing flips, she smiled and her cheeks turned scarlet red.  
  
"I would LOVE to be your girl" she said quietly. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Let's git back to da lodging house" he said, "We're gonna have ta go in through da window again."  
  
"that's okay" she said. They walked back to the lodging house hand in hand. Just before Willow was about to go into the girls lodging room she Bumlets whispered goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight" she replied, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing behind the door. Bumlets stood there staring at the door for a moment.  
  
"oooh!" whispered a voice from the bunks, "Bumlets scored!"  
  
"Shut up Blink" mumbled Bumlets. But In the darkness he was smiling.  
  
*** 


	5. Angel's gone

**OK, Shout outs!!!: Thak you too- Deanie Imagnelet Seraph Artemis-Chan Frenchy Stupid Shocolate Girl Jaed Kate Thank you all for the review(s)!!! Keep sending them!!!  
  
Casting call: I needed somebody for Jacks girl in up comeing chapters and Deanie asked for it before I put out the request so she's got it! Congrat's Deanie! I will be neading girls for other newsies in the story, and Caufer's rebelious neice who was orphaned and he got custody of. Send in reviews and fill in castings soon!!!  
  
Thanks again to Jaed and Kate for their help getting my story up, I think I'm getting the hang of this website now, thanx sis!  
  
Now to the story:  
  
***  
  
"You little rat! Ya little scum!" roared a thick, guttural voice from behind the small, run down door. Willow put her ear up to the door and motioned for Bumlets to be quiet.  
  
"Git away from her!" yelled a small, quivering voice.  
  
"Snitch!" gasped Willow, she pushed the door open ever so slightly and peeked in.  
  
"We have to help him!" she hissed to Bumlets. Bumlets peeked in the room too. There was a huge fat man standing over Snitch and a women who Willow assumed was his mother. He was holding a broken beer can by the neck and Willow noticed Snitch wiping small green glass bits of his mothers arms and shoulders.  
  
"You rat!" roared the man, lifting the remaining bit of the bottle.  
  
"No!" screeched Willow, running into the room. Bumlets, who had been leaning against the door. Tumbled after her.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she screeched, scratching his arms with her nails. The man looked at her and was surprised and maybe a little annoyed but not hurt in the least. He laughed and his huge belly heaved and rolled.  
  
"I see I got me some company" he said in a throaty, guttural voice.  
  
"Willow!" gasped Snitch.  
  
"Shud up!" yelled the man, he raised the bottle and brought it crashing down on Snitch's head.  
  
"Snitch!" Willow gasped running to his side.  
  
"Willow look out!" Yelled Bumlets. Too late. The man's fist came crashing down on Willow's skull. Bumlets looked around the room. A fan, his specialty. He jumped onto a chair, leapt from it onto the fan and spun as fast as he could. The man turned from Willow's collapsed body to see what was causing the commotion. Bumlets let go of the fan and came crashing into the mans face just as he turned around. The man fell to the floor with a thunderous crash. Bumlets landed on his feet in a squatting positions and put his hands on the floor to steady himself. He shook his black hair out of his eyes and looked across the room for Willow. She wasn't there!  
  
"Bumlets" came a voice from a cross the room. Bumlets turned and saw Willow holding a small girl, she looked a few months old.  
  
"It's Snitch's little sister!" whispered Willow, "she's okay" Bumlets reached down to the little girl.  
  
"She's so small" he whispered.  
  
"That's the way babies are" giggled Willow, "Haven't you ever seen a baby before?"  
  
"No" said Bumlets, "When would I have da chance to?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just though." Willow trailed off.  
  
"Have you seen one?" asked Bumlets, "Before this one, I mean."  
  
"Of course!" laughed Willow.  
  
"When?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"Well. I don't' know" she said, with a strange look on her face, "I just have." Bumlets reached down towards the baby, the baby gurgled and waved her fist. "She's going to be a fighter!" laughed Bumlets. The baby grabbed Bumlets finger and shook it. Bumlets smiled, the baby smiled back.  
  
"She's so cute!" gasped Willow, holding the baby's tiny fist in her hand. The baby gurgled again and smiled.  
  
"Yeah" said Bumlets, "She's real cute, if I ever have a little girl, I want her to be just like her" Willow looked up from the baby and studied Bumlets face.  
  
"Yeah" she said quietly, "this girl would be-" Crash! A small, rickety table came flying towards them hitting them full force.  
  
The man laughed, "You met me little goil, well guess what I found out? She ain't mine! Dat stinkin' woman done and got a different daddy fo' her!" Willow got up from the crouching position she had been in to cover the baby girl.  
  
"Please" she whimpered, "please leave this little girl alone." The man sighed, as if he was under a lot of stress and was giving up.  
  
"Little Angel" he said quietly, "I loved her. Named her Angela after my very own mother, but guess what, she isn't even mine, all I got is that snitch of a kid over there." he said with a disgusted look at Snitch's unconscious form.  
  
"He's a good boy" said Willow quietly picking up the little girl.  
  
"NO!" roared the man, all of a sudden alive and viscous again. He picked up a pillow, harmless at first, and then pulled a gun out of the pillow case. With a swift motion he aimed and fired. The shot rang through the air, and then a second, and then a third, split the air. Blood was every where. It penetrated her skull first, and the second one hit her heart dead center. The third had traveled strait through Snitch's fathers brain. Bumlets had started and fell backward hitting his head, but he was up again in a moment.  
  
"Willow!" he yelled.  
  
"He got her"  
  
"What?!" he yelled, "From anger and frustration.  
  
"He got her" whimpered her voice again, "I tried to get her out of the way but he got her." Bumlets said words that shouldn't be put down on paper and kicked the wall hard. Then he looked over at her, softening a little.  
  
"It ain't yer fault Willow."  
  
"It is!" she sobbed, choking on her own tears, "She was in my arms Bumlets! Right here!!! And I couldn't even get in his way, I didn't do anything!!!"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Shut up!" she choked out, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She wiped the tears that were poring out of her eye's and ran.  
  
"Willow!" yelled Bumlets, running after her. He saw her disappear down an alley, she'd be back, he was sure of it. 


	6. Willow on the run

Bumlets walked back into the room. Snitch and his mother were still unconsciousness. He Slowly walked to the gun and picked it up. He stared down the muzzle. There was one shot left and he knew it, he was going to use it too. He slowly stuck it to the mans ear and pulled the trigger. Fresh blood poured from the mans skull.  
  
"That's for killing Angel" he muttered, dropping the gun by the body and heading towards the door. He turned and nudged Snitch's body, Snitch stirred,  
  
"He'll be okay" thought Bumlets, and headed for the door.  
  
"STOP!" yelled a guttural voice. Bumlets froze. Right in the door way were three men. One of the men was aiming a gun at Bumlets. Bumlets stared at the threatening muzzle. The other man walked over to the man's body.  
  
"He's dead" he announced, "and so is the baby, the little boy and the woman are unconscious"  
  
"I could'a told ya dat" muttered Bumlets.  
  
"I bet you could have" said the man with the gun, "You better come with us son."  
  
"Why?" asked Bumlets.  
  
"You're under arrest for murder" said the man, moving towards Bumlets with handcuffs.  
  
"What?!" gasped Bumlets, "I didn't kill dat guy!"  
  
"Of course you didn't" the man said sarcastically. Then a third man appeared.  
  
'Hello" said the man. He looked like a rat. He had a long nose, beady eyes that looked hungry, he had a crooked smile, and his cheeks were bright red.  
  
"Hello" he said in a hollow voice, "I am Cauffer, I believe you are familiar with my brother, who now presides in jail, Snyder."  
***  
Willow ran and ran, she didn't even look where she was going. She finally couldn't go any further and collapsed. She looked around her and noticed something oddly familiar. A building, she had run right back to Snitch's apartment building.  
  
"I don't want to go back there" she whispered to herself as she slowly walked toward the fir escape. She reached the door. The blood had been cleaned up and Angel had been laid across the man's chest. Tears streamed down he face as she went back down the fire escape, she returned a little later with a small box. She found one of Snitch's mother's petticoats and arranged it nicely in the box and then placed the baby in it. You can't be buried with that man" she whispered to angel. She held the babies curled fist the way she had only hours earlier, it was cold now, and it wasn't shaking at her threateningly, she wasn't smiling at Willow, she wasn't gurgling, her life had simply been taken away. Stolen. Robbed. Willow blew the baby a kiss and put the lid on the wooden box. She turned and looked at the man. She saw the gun standing next to him, she remember how Bumlets had fought the man.  
  
"It's time" she thought, "It's time for me to learn to fight." 


	7. Loining ta fight

Ok, I am seriously updateing as fast as I can!!! I know it isn't that fast, but I'm trying hard to get up at least 4 to 6 chapters a week! Please bear with me! Thanx, and thank-you SO much for the reviews! Keep reminding me to update or I will forget, I'm have a REALLY short memory span! LOL! Ps. REVIEW!!!  
***  
Willow ran and ran, she didn't even look where she was going. She finally couldn't go any further and collapsed. She looked around her and noticed something oddly familiar. A building, she had run right back to Snitch's apartment building.  
  
"I don't want to go back there" she whispered to herself as she slowly walked toward the fir escape. She reached the door. The blood had been cleaned up and Angel had been laid across the man's chest. Tears streamed down he face as she went back down the fire escape, she returned a little later with a small box. She found one of Snitch's mother's petticoats and arranged it nicely in the box and then placed the baby in it. You can't be buried with that man" she whispered to angel. She held the babies curled fist the way she had only hours earlier, it was cold now, and it wasn't shaking at her threateningly, she wasn't smiling at Willow, she wasn't gurgling, her life had simply been taken away. Stolen. Robbed. Willow blew the baby a kiss and put the lid on the wooden box. She turned and looked at the man. She saw the gun standing next to him, she remember how Bumlets had fought the man.  
  
"It's time" she thought, "It's time for me to learn to fight." *** Spot sat staring at the water.  
  
"Spot?" Spot turned qickly, tensing his muscles for any unexpected attack.  
  
"It's just me" said Willow.  
  
"Well, the sassy mouth is back" snickered Spot.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Willow. "I like to watch the sun set behind da wata'"  
  
"You're going soft Spot" Willow smirked.  
  
"The fiery red colors remind me of me mudda'" Spot said coldly, turning his back to her and facing the water again.  
  
"oh" said willow, slightly emberrased. The fiery ball of sun was almost gone now, leaving a haze over the peir, and giving the water an orange haze.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Willow, "I didn't mean."  
  
Spot turned towards her again, "what do ya want?" he asked.  
  
"I, uh" stuttered Willow, "I want to learn to fight."  
  
Spot stared at her for a moment, "We'll start tomorrow" he said, slowly starting to grin, "and don't tink dat I'se is gonna make it easy!"  
***  
  
"Uh! Arg! Uh!" grunted Willow, striking as fast as she could, flinging out with her feet and arms. Spot easily eluded every move she made and finally grabbed her two arms and pinned them at her side.  
  
"You aren't controlling your arms and legs!" he yelled at her, "You fling them out and they wobble, they aren't staying stiff! They'll never hit their target!" Willow jerked away and ran towards the dock, flinging herself into the water.  
  
"Go ahead, cool down" said Spot, "But it's back to work in five minutes." Willow tossed her wet hair and dove underwater. Spot stared at the cool water, he wanted to get in but the water would slow him down, Willow would have to learn this by herself. In a few minutes, Willow climbed onto the dock and started to squeeze her clothes to get the water out.  
  
"Let's do this" Yelled Spot, running towards her, he dashed towards Willow. Willow quickly stepped aside and put out her leg, Spot jumped it to avoid tripping and turned around in mid-air, landing directly in front of her. Willow stared at him and pulled back her hand as if to punch him, then slowly put it back down.  
  
"I wasn't covered" said Spot, "You should always take advantage of an open shot."  
  
"The water in my clothes slowed me down" she sighed, "Why didn't you tell me instead of making me learn?"  
  
"It's better dat way" he smirked, "dat way you'se won't foiget it too fast."  
  
Willow slouched and sighed again, "I'm tired" she grumbled, "We can work more tomorrow."  
  
"So if a drunk guy kills an innocent baby you'se is jist gonna give up 'cause yer too tired?!" Asked Spot, criticizing her weakness.  
  
"How dou did you know about that?!" gasped Willow.  
  
"little boids." smirked Spot, "dey tell me things." Willow rolled her eyes, he always talked about some dumb birds, birds were everywhere and they never told her things! It was probably a far fetched story. "So" said Spot, "you'se gonna let anudder baby git killer, or what?"  
  
Willow's anger flared, "This is for you, Angel" she whispered and swung at Spot as fast as she could.  
  
"You got me!" gasped Spot.  
  
Willow stared with her mouth open, "I got you!" she gasped.  
*** 


	8. Crossing da bridge

"Ok" said Spot, "open your eyes now and slowly walk forward but only watch your feet, don't look in front of you!." Willow did as he said and advanced one foot at a time.  
  
"I can't do it!" she yelled turning around and running back. Suddenly she stopped and looked around, she was on the bridge! She looked back at Spot,  
  
"He placed me away from the bridge because he knew I would turn around and run the opposite direction, in this case, right over the bridge! That jerk!" She jogged back to Spot where he sat on a crte with his head in his hands.  
  
"You have to go back to Manhattan" he growled, "You can't hide from him forever."  
  
"I can't!" wailed Willow, "I ran away from him, from all of them! I can't expect them to just accept me! They'll hate me!" Spot stood up, "I'm going to go get Brook."  
  
"No!" yelled Willow, "I don't want anyone but you to know what a coward I've been."  
  
"I'm the worst person to know your weakness" smirked Spot.  
  
"I know it" sighed Willow, "You'll never let me forget this will you?"  
  
"ummm" said Spot, looking thoughtful, a sparkle of hope lit Willow's eye.  
  
"Maybe he won't hang this over me the rest of my life" she thought.  
  
"no" said Spot. Willow's shoulders sagged and she turned away from him.  
  
"I hate you" she mummbled, "go get Brook." A few minutes later Brook came walking back with Spot. Willow stared at her feet as Brook approached.  
  
"Willow!" gasped Brook, "Spot told me what's been goin' on, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Willow, "very humiliated, but I'm okay."  
  
"good" said Brook.  
  
"Hey" said Willow, "You're a lot nicer than Spot, you won't torture me with this forever will you?"  
  
"Yes" smirked Brook, "I'm not as sweet as you;se thought I was, am I?" Willow just sighed.  
  
"So, how areyou going to get me back to Manhattan?" asked Willow.  
  
"I'm going to have a mob of newsies chase you with clubs and sligh shots" said Brook matter-of-factly.  
  
Willow stared at Brook, her mouth hanging open, "What?!" she gasped.  
  
"I was jist kiddin'!" laughed Brook, "but seriously, I don't really know yet. Let's just talk for a little bit."  
  
"okay" said Willow hesitantly.  
  
"so" said Brook, pacing back and forth, "why don't you want to go back to Manhattan?"  
  
"That's not it!" said Willow, falling into step with Brook, "I'm just afraid that they'll all be angry with me for running from them, I sorta just dumped them, y'know?"  
  
"I guess" said Brook, starting to wander down the street with Willow walking next to her.  
  
"Yeah" said Brook, "I'se understand 'dat, but what about Bumlets?" Willow groaned, "with him it's even worse! He probably hates me now! The only guy I've ever really liked-"  
  
"the only guy you've ever really liked?" asked Brook. Willow thought about that, "yes" she said. Brook just stared at her.  
  
"What?" asked Willow, "why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I think you'se is wrong" she said, "you care a lot about da fact dat you might have hoit him, you care a lot about what he tinks of ya."  
  
"so?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well." said Brook, "I tinks he's da only guy you'se ever really loved." They walked on in silence for a few minutes, Brook took a left turn and Willow followed next to her.  
  
"You're right" said Willow quietly.  
  
"I know I am" said Brook.  
  
"I have to go see him" said Willow, "but I just can't! Now it's harder than ever for me to think of going back to him! I've been such a jerk!"  
  
"But you have to" said Brook, "don't ya realize dat he's gonna come lookin' for you'se?! Brooklyn is probably da foist place he'd look!" Brook took another left turn, Willow continued to walk next to her deeply engrossed in thought, she didn't even pay attention to where they were going she just followed Brook.  
  
"I know" she said quietly, "the question now is, will I eventually do the brave thing or will I jist run away. but I don't know da answer to dat yet."  
  
"Well when will you have da answer?" asked Brook. Willow remained silent.  
  
"Maybe never" said Brook, "You won't eva' know wether you made da right choice until you make a choice."  
  
"You're right" said Willow. The two girls elapsed into silence for a while. Meanwhile, on the Brooklyn side of the bridge Spot stood staring at the two girls backs.  
  
"Willow is walkin' strait to Manhattan an' she don't even know it" he said in amazement, then he shook his head with a grin and said, "man, I got me quite a goil!" ***  
  
"Well" said Brook, "It's getting dark. I should go home."  
  
"You mean we should get back home, right?" asked Willow, "I'm coming with you, I can't just sleep on the street."  
  
"How about ya sleep hea?" asked Brook, motioning towards a building. Willow looked up and gasped.  
  
"Manhattan Newsie Lodging!" she turned to Brook, "You distracted me by talking and led strait here and I never knew it!"  
  
"I didn't want you to make the wrong choice" said Brook.  
  
"But shouldn't I have made my own choice?!" asked Willow.  
  
"You can still leave or run away, I just pushed you towards the fork in the road, all you have to do is choose a certain road" replied Brook. Willow looked up at the window, she could see jack staring at something, probably a poker game. She saw Jewels stand up and walk towards the girls room, her room.  
  
"Well" said Brook, "Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Home" whispered Willow, "I'm staying here, this is my home."  
  
Brook smiled, "I'se tink dat I'll stay hea' for da night, it's a little late ta go all da way back ta Brooklyn." Willow slowly climbed the steps up to the lodging house entrance. Her heart beat as she opened the doors.  
  
Kloppman looked up at her from his desk and smiled, "It's good to see you back" he said.  
  
Willow smiled, "I just hope everyone lese feels that way!" she muttered. Her whole body shook with nervousness and her stomach felt like butterflies were tickling her insides with their dainty wings. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Race had just won a poker game and had his arms up in victory, Ivy and some other guys were clapping and. Bumlets was nowhere to be seen. Willow forgot her nervousness, where was Bumlets? She opened the door and raced to his bunk, throwing aside the blankets. She stared around the room. Everyone was staring at her with a quizzical look on their faces.  
  
"Wh-wh- where."  
  
"Willow!" gasped Jewels, "You'se is back!"  
  
"Where's Bumlets?!" asked Willow in panic, "I have to talk to him right now!"  
  
Suddenly Mickey stepped out of the crowd, her arms were crossed across her chest and she was glaring at Willow.  
  
"He's in da refuge!" she shouted at Willow, "My Bumlets is in da refuge!"  
  
Willow was confused now, "Your Bumlets? I thought I was his girl."  
  
"NO!" shouted Mickey, "I loved him before you! I never ran from him! I always stayed here, for him! He's mine!"  
  
"no" said Willow quietly, "You can't own Bumlets. He's not a piece of clothing, he's free and spirited, he can love who he wants." Willow turned and looked around the room.  
  
"I'm going to go get Bumlets out now" she said, "and I will return this time, I won't run away. never again." She turned and quietly left the room. Mickey stared fter Willow, silently plotting her revenge. 


	9. Breaking Bumlets out

** AHHH! I've been slacking off on my disclaimers! Ok I do not own the disney newsies this is just a fan fiction and it will not be published. I do however own Ivy (that's me!) Shadow, Myth, Myckey, Snitch, and other names you may not recognize. I DO NOT own Smudge, Tricks, Jewels, Brooks, and Deanie (who will not show up for a few more chapters), so Disney, thank you for not sueing! If I forgot anyone else that I have cast in my story please tell me!  
  
Casting: I still need these positions filled!  
Skittery's girl  
Specs' girl  
Snotty's girl (any other guy that somebody wants to be in this story with) And Cauffers reballious neice who is on the newsies side (she rebells against her wicked uncle cauffer who is her gaurdian now that her parents are dead): This role is possibly taken, it depends on if I find someone who's character better fits her attitude, she will have a newsie guy too so whoever wants this person needs to tell me what guy they prefer to be with that IS NOT taken. (shout-outs in next chapter) If you are sending me a e-mail/review and you want a place in this story PLEASE copy and paste this in your e-mail and then fill out the questions! Describe your characters looks:  
  
Describe your characters attitude:  
  
Where did your character come from?:  
  
What special characteristics or hobbies does your character have? (example: Smudge has a permenant smudge looking bruise from a beating she received from her abusive father and she is really talented with knife fighting)  
***  
Willow walked quickly towards the Refuge. She'd passed it before, and. Although she didn't have a plan, she knew that she would get him out. somehow. Suddenly she heard feet pounding the pavement behind her. She spun around quickly, putting her arms up in defense. Whoever was out there was in the shadows and Willow couldn't see whoever it was very well but she could tell it was a girl. The girl slowly advanced, Willow could see she had her arms up in defense also. Then, she stepped into the light and Willow sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey Smudge" said Willow, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know the refuge better than you, I wanted to help" said Smudge. "How do you know it so well?" asked Willow.  
  
'Well." grinned Smudge, "I'se been in it enough and I've had ta bail Blink out often enough too, and I managed ta break him out a few times too."  
  
Willow grinned, "thanks, I was getting worried about how to get him out. I don't think all of us newsies combined could bail him out."  
  
"Oh!" gasped Smudge, "Jack didn't tell you'se did he? Bumlets is in dere under da charge of murder, he has a trial next week, if he's found guilty he'll be sent ta prison, not jist da refuge."  
  
Willow stared at her, "He was caught in the room of that dead man, wasn't he?"  
  
"What dead man?" asked Smudge.  
  
"A drunk father of one of the younger newsies, Snitch, killed his wife's baby and then killed himself." said Willow, "Someone probably called the police and then they came and saw Bumlets in the room."  
  
"Spot's boids didn't tell him dat much, all dey knows is what I'se told ya" said Smudge, "actually, Spot probably knows more from his boids, he jist doesn't tell us."  
  
"I hate this bird thing!" yelled Willow, "It's driving me insane! Look! There's a bird right there! Is it saying anything, any exciting news? Is it even flying towards Brooklyn?! NO! No, no, no, no, NOOO! Why does he have to have this weird fake way of finding stuff out?! Why can't he just tell us the truth?!" Willow turned to look at Smudge and noticed she wasn't there. She looked behind her and saw Smudge on her knees and shaking.  
  
"Smudge!" yelled Willow, "are you okay?!"  
  
"Yeah!" gasped Smudge, "I- I'se okay!" she lifted her head and Willow saw tears streaming down her face, but not tears of pain, tears of... Laughter!  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Willow.  
  
"Spot's boids ain't boids!" laughed Smudge, "Dey's da best spies on earth! Dey're people, like us, and dey give spot information, dey're a network, y'know?"  
  
"I- umm, I guess." said Willow quizzically.  
  
"Hold on" said Smudge, "I'll show you." She whistled a shrill bird whistle.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Willow.  
  
"Da Brooklyn Boids is everywhere" said Smudge, "Dey probably hoid our whole conversation." Willow was about to say something, then she saw a shadow move, or was it a shadow? All of a sudden a girl with black hair came forward, almost out of nowhere.  
  
"I'se shadow" she said, her face stony and expressionless, "I tink you'se know me sista, Myth."  
  
"Myth?!" said Willow, then she looked at the expressionless face again, Shadow smiled suddenly, a huge friendly smile, "you guys look a lot a like" commented Willow.  
  
"I know" said Shadow.  
  
"Shadow" said Smudge, "Tell Spot dat dere was a murder and den a suicide by da same drunk man. Da drunk guy was da fadder of Snitch, a young Newsie boy-"  
  
"I know" said Shadow, interrupting Smudge, "I hoid you guys." When she caught Willow staring at her she turned to her and said, "It ain't rude for a boid ta listen to yer conversation like it is for a regular person to because it's me job ta know dis stuff, I'm part of da netwoik, if I don't know da important stuff I get kicked out of da boids and killed."  
  
"killed?" asked Willow, "Yeah right!"  
  
"When a boid goes bad dey can't stay on da netwoik but dey knows too much about da boids, dey have ta die, unless you knows some way ta erase they're memory" said Shadow sarcastically.  
  
"Well in Men in Black they can neutralize them" smirked Willow.  
  
"What's men in black?" asked Smudge.  
  
Willow suddeny widened her eyes, "I don't know!" she gasped, "For some reason it came to my head, it was a picture of men that could move." Willow put her head in her hands, "Movie? TV? What is all this?" she mumbled. Finally she looked up, "We need to go get Bumlets out of the refuge."  
  
"Yeah" said Smudge, she turned to say good-bye to Shadow but she had already slipped out of sight into the shadows.  
  
Willow turned to Smudge, "C'mon!" she said, "Let's go!" ***  
Bumlets stood in the center of the room, his hands still handcuffed behind his back. Red marks criss crossed across his bare back from Cauffer's beatings with his wooden cane. Cauffer was now circleing Bumlets quietly. His wheezing breath came out raspy, makeing him sound like a rat.  
  
"Where is Sullivan?" he asked, one more time. "I don't know any Sullivan" muttered Bumlets, bracing himself for another blow.  
  
"Well, well, well" hissed the man, "You sure is stubborn!" Bumlets turned his head slightly thinking he had seen the shadow of a girl but when he looked he didn't see anything.  
  
"I must 'ave been halucinatin'" he thought as cauffer struck him again.  
***  
  
"Hurry!" hissed Willow from the roof of the refuge. Smudge pulled herself over the edge, gasping for breath.  
  
"Okay" said Willow, "There must be some sort of vent here."  
  
"I don't know about dis." whispered Smudge, "I'se neva tried getting in from up hea, I always snuck inside."  
  
"Yeah, well" said Willow, "He's in for murder, they probably have him separate from the others."  
  
"Yeah your probably right" mumbled Smudge. The girls searched a while longer in silence until Smudge stubbed her toe on something.  
  
"Hey Willow!" whispered Smudge, "I'se found sumptin!" Willow rushed over to where Smudge was kneeling on the roof.  
  
"It's a door!" gasped Smudge, "and it's locked..."  
  
"Well" said Willow with a grin, "It so happens, I am great with locks." She pulled out a small knife and a lump of grey stuff. She stared at the lock for a while, then got to work with the grey, clay stuff.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Smudge.  
  
"This is a special brick thingy" explained Willow, "I have to keep it warm because it will dry really fast, I'm shaping it and then I'll add it to the knife and it will become a master key."  
  
"Where'd you loin ta do dat?" asked Smudge.  
  
Willow paused again, "I don't know... It's another one of those weird things, I just remember something that I feel like I've known forever." In about another minute she finished and shaped it around the knife. She carefully put it in the keyhole and carefully turned it. She jiggled it a little until she heard a satisfying click.  
  
"C'mon!" hissed Willow, "Let's get this open!"  
***  
  
"You know" said Cauffer, "It almost seems you enjoy these beatings... Otherwise you would act in your own interest and answer my questions." He slowly drew back his cane...  
***  
  
"Harder!" Hissed Willow.  
  
"It's rusted shut!" gasped Smudge, "I don't think this door has been used for the last ten or fifteen years!" Willow sighed in frustration. She carefully pried the clay off of the knife and jammed the knife between the door and the brick roof. With Smudge still pulling her hardest, Willow carefully pried the heavy wood door open... ***  
  
Bumlets whole body was tense in preparation for the blow. Cauffer was just about to strike when he pause and turned his cane the other way.  
  
"I think you'll appreciate the golden knob at the top of my cane better" he sneered, then he drew back his hand once again, preparing for the blow.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they got the door pried open slightly the door swung back amazingly easy, although it made a loud creaking noise. ***  
  
Cauffer sung his cane towards Bumlet's back forcefully when a loud creaking noise caused him to look up, just when he was about to strike Bumlet's back his cane was kicked from his grasp and sent flying across the room.  
  
Bumlets looked up, "Willow?!" he gasped.  
  
"Bumlets!" cried Willow, then she gasped in horror, "You're back!"  
  
"Don't worry!" said Bumlets, "It looks worse than it feels." He ran to the corner of the room and grabbed his shirt. Then ran down the hallway. Once again Bumlets saw a fleeting glimpse of a girls shadow but blamed it on his imagination.  
  
"Bumlets!" yelled Willow, "We can just go back this way!"  
  
"We're part of de Manhattan newsie gang Willow!" he called back, "We get each odder out a' da refuge as soon as we can, it da way it woiks, you go ahead, I'm jist gonna go wake up da boys from Manhattan and git de m outta hea!" Willow glanced over at Cauffer who Smudge had knocked unconscious and gave him another kick in the skull to keep him out for a while longer, then she jumped onto the desk that had been dragged under the door in the ceiling and hoisted herself out. As the two girls were walking down an alley back to the lodging house Bumlets and four other newsies joined them.  
  
"What about all the other newsies?" asked Willow.  
  
"If dey ain't from manhattan we ain't responsible fo' gettin de m out" shrugged Bumlets, "even if we did, we'de be showin' a weak spot for odder newsies and dey'd start taking over Manhattan territory." Willow pondered this for a while, there was a lot more complications to living on the streets than she had known, it was no where near as free as she had always thought it was.  
  
"so" Willow finally said to Bumlets, "You forgive me?"  
  
"for what?" he asked.  
  
"For running off to Brooklyn and hiding there for a few weeks." said Willow.  
  
"Well, you did get me outta dat refuge." said Bumlets, "but I'se forgave you long before dat, you'se me goil, rememba'? It's me job to understand you."  
  
"You'll never understand me!" laughed Willow, "I don't even understand myself!"  
  
Bumlets looked at her for a moment, "Maybe," he finally said, "Maybe." 


	10. Eliminating Mickey

SHOUT OUTS!!!:  
  
Seraph-Thanx for pointing out that those two chapters were named the same thing, don't know how that happened! I think I fixed it.  
  
Imagnelet, Dreamer, Deanie, Artimas-Chan- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! If I missed any people who sent me all the great reviews I jist want to say thank you and keep 'em coming! Even if you review me on every single chapter I'll be happy! I love to get reviews!  
  
Kate: Thank you for showing me more of how this confusing website works, I think I screwed up on updateing one of the chapters but I'm sure you can help me fix it!  
  
Everybody, the casting calls are still open! Please send me replies! I will try to at least get four chapters up a week but I have a play on Friday and I'm practiceing like heck to get my acting perfect so it's going to slow down a bit! SORRY! Please continue to read anyways!  
***  
  
"dis is hopeless!" yelled Racetrack, slamming his cards to the floor and stomping towards the door.  
  
"Race wait!" called Ivy.  
  
"What?!" asked Racetrack, spinning around with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Just try one more time!" pleaded Ivy, "just one more time!"  
  
"No Ivy" sighed Willow, "it's okay, Race doesn't need to try any more, I'm just not a card player."  
  
"oh!" yelled Race, "you're far more than 'just not a card player' !!! You're a bend the cards, ask too many questions, let me see your cards, poker loser, horrible bet placer, CARD LOSER!!!"  
  
"Ok Race!" said Ivy, "I think we get da picture!"  
  
"I'm da master of Poker!" yelled Race, "I, myself, Racetrack am the best at poker, and any odder card game and even I can't teach her how ta play poker?! No! Dis betta not git around to da odders because den. den I'll be- just don't tell anyone else how bad you'se is!"  
  
With that he jerked open the door and was about to storm away when he poked his head back in and said, "This will blow over in a bout a half an hour but right now I really really hate you Willow!"  
  
"You are kinda dense" said Ivy to Willow.  
  
"Oh thanks!" mumbled Willow, "you're such a great encourager!"  
  
"I'm jist very blunt" said Ivy.  
  
"I didn't notice" mumbled Willow sarcastically.  
  
Jewels entered the room then with Tricks and Myth right behind her. Tricks took one look at the cards next to Willow and said, "Race tried to teach you ta play poker huh?"  
  
"Did he teach you too?" asked Willow, hopeful that she might have someone else to share her frusteration with.  
  
"Yeah" said Tricks, "But I loined really fast from him, he really is da best."  
  
"I really am a card loser" sighed Willow.  
  
"Dat's okay" said Jewels, "You good at odder stuff, like making keys."  
  
"How'd you hear about dat?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well" said Jewels, "Smudge tells Blink everyting an' den Blink goes an' brags about how great his goil is so he tells da whole story, he told us how you guys got Bumlets out, and dat's how I found out."  
  
"Oh! Gee!" gasped Willow sarcastically, "I hope he gave Smudge the amount of credit she deserves for the rescue!" The other girls laughed.  
  
"I'm sure he exaggerated every heroic part dat she had ta do wid" laughed Ivy.  
  
"But she really was a big help" said Willow, "She deserves a lot of the credit."  
  
"Well Willow" said Jewels, "We came ta tell you dat we found sumptin under yer pillow today."  
  
"Really?" said Willow, "I don't usually put stuff under me pillow."  
  
"Yeah, well" said Jewels, "We knows dat but da problem is dat da stuff we saw under yer pillow was stolen money. It was stolen from Race's stuff, he had won a little off a bet dat he made on a horse."  
  
"What?!" gasped Willow, "I didn't do that!"  
  
"We don't tink so either" Tricks explained, "we think someone is framing you, and we tink we knows who it is too, but we ain't sure."  
  
Willow was about to ask who it was when he eyes narrowed, "Mickey" she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Yeah" said Jewels, "we tink it was Mickey too, but we can't really prove it and after we do, so what?"  
  
"So what?!" yelled Willow, "She's trying to break me and Bumlets up! If we prove her wrong she'll stop!"  
  
"Calm down!" hissed Jewels, "Bumlets ain't dumb, he see's right through Mickey."  
  
"But will she really stop?" asked Tricks, "she might get more and more angry, what if she tried to kill you?!"  
  
"Would she do that?" asked Willow in a small voice.  
  
"No!" said Myth loudly, "Listen, I don't like Mickey any more den you guys but she wouldn't try to kill Willow. She's jist really possessive over Bumlets, when she came here she was a lot younger and beat up pretty bad by her mudder and fadder, Bumlets was sorta like her older brother and dey got really close. She just fell in love with him after a while and he didn't, it's dat simple. She wants him for herself and she's trying to get you out of da way, and she's gonna try crazy tings to get you away, Willow. But I know for a fact she will not try to kill you."  
  
Willow sighed, "Mickey never did like me."  
  
"She did until she caught Bumlets starin' at you" said Ivy.  
  
"That was my first day!" said Willow, "She couldn't have liked me before then so she's never liked me."  
  
"Okay, di is jist stupid!" said Tricks, "who cares how long she's hated you for? We jist have ta pin dis on her."  
  
"Yeah" said Jewels, "and I think I'se got a plan dat will woik..."  
***  
  
"Mickey?" said Bumlets, quietly opening the girls lodging room.  
  
Mickey looked up, seeing it was Bumlets she smiled, "Yes Bumlets?"  
  
"I jist wanted to talk to ya, since you're in here alone I thought dis was da poifect time."  
  
"great!" said Mickey cheerfully, "let's talk!"  
  
"ok" said Bumlets, "uh, so I guess ya hoid about what happened ta Race huh?"  
  
"Yeah" said Mickey, "Willow stole his money-"  
  
"Well" said Bumlets, cutting her off, "Some people ain't to sure it was her, of course, I don't want her ta be caught, but I wouldn't mind her being da one who did it. I neva liked Race much, he's always makin' crazy bets on dose stinkin' horses and he tinks he owns da game of Poker-"  
  
"You mean, you're kinda glad someone tried to steal his money?!" asked Mickey.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I is" said Bumlets slowly, "and I tink it really was Willow who took da money. She always tries ta impress me and she knows I don't like Race dat much, she probably did dis to impress me, an I must say, it woiked."  
  
"Really?" said Mickey thoughtfully.  
***  
  
"It's working Jewels! It's working!" whispered Willow excitedly, "You're so smart!"  
  
"Shh!" hissed Tricks, "they'll here us an den it won't woik!" The girls quieted down and continued to listen to Mickey and Bumlet's conversations from the other side of the door. ***  
  
"Well" said Bumlets, standing up, "I guess I'se done, is dere anyting else you'se wanted ta talk ta me about?"  
  
"Yes" said Mickey, with a smirk. ***  
  
As soon as Bumlets stood up the girls went and gathered the newsies that were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, they all gathered around the door and listened carefully. ***  
  
"I stole da money from Race" announced Mickey proudly, "It was me, all me, I hid it under Willow's pillow because. well never mind, da point is, it was me who stole da money from Racetrack."  
  
"You stole the money from Racetrack?!" gasped Bumlets loudly, so all the newsies he knew would be on the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes!" Mickey exclaimed, getting louder as she became more excited, "Aren't you impressed?! I pulled a fast one on Race, not dat flaky Willow goil! Do you love me now?! Bumlets? It was me all along! I'm da one who really loves you! I stole da money for you!" Bumlets stared at her for a little while quietly.  
  
"Bumlets?" asked Mickey, starting to wonder what she had said wrong, "aren't you proud of me?"  
  
"Mickey" said Bumlets, shaking his head, "Race and me are like brodders! And even if I didn't like him, I wouldn't be impressed by stealing, why can't ya leave Willow an' me alone?"  
  
Mickey gasped, "but you said-"  
  
"I'm really sorry Mickey" said Bumlets, opening the door for her to see all the listeners, "I'm sorry I had to betray your trust, but Willow is important to me, and when someone does sumptin like dis to me goil. well, I'll do anyting to clear her name." Mickey's eye's started to tear up and her lip quivered.  
  
"What'r you guys gonna do ta me?" she asked the other newsies, "We're gonna send you ta da Bronx" said Tricks, telling Mickey the decision they had all made before hand, "When spots boids tell im dat you're okay agin', you'll get to come back."  
  
"I have to be scrutinized by da Brooklyn Boids and live in da Bronx?!" cried Mickey, then she sniffed and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Okay" she said, "I know what you have to take when yer a newsie, and I have what it takes ta be a newsie wether I'm a newsie in Manhattan or da Bronx."  
  
Ivy went over to Mickey, "I'll come visit you" she ressured Mickey, "and of course Jewels and Tricks and Willow and Myth will too."  
  
Mickey looked over at Bumlets pleadingly, "no" he said desicively, "I won't be visiting you, you hafta change without having me for yer motivation." Mickey looked down at the floor.  
  
"Ok" she whispered quietly. She went over to her bed and had everything gathered up within a few minutes. Blink, Mush, and Myth walked out of the Lodging house with her, they were the ones picked to take her to da Bronx.  
  
Bumlets stared after her, "I wish." he said quietly.  
  
"You wish what?" asked Willow.  
  
"I wish dere had been anudder way ta get her to confess" he mumbled, "I don't like ta betray people's trust."  
  
"I know." whispered Willow, leaning against him, "and I'se sorry" she said in a New York accent.  
  
Bumlets looked down at her and smiled, "You sound good when ya talk like us udder Newsies." 


	11. Banned from Tibby's: Ivy's Revenge

Willow's fingers moved quickly, twisting Smudge's hair into a tight braid.  
  
"So what's bothering you?" asked Smudge.  
  
"Nothing" said Willow too quickly, "are you an orphan?" she asked, qickly changing the subject.  
  
Smudge turned to look at Willow, "yes, she said quietly, "why?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "just asking, seems almost everyone here is."  
  
"Not really" said Smudge, "Specs ran away, Skittery's dad kicked him out, Jack has a dad in prison, Snotty killed his alcoholic dad and ran away with his mom but she died from the rough street life, boots was abandoned by his stepmother after his father died, and me and-" smudge stopped and quickly corrected herself, "I mean, just me, my mother was killed by someone, I don't know who, I know someone who does though, but he won't tell."  
  
Willow sighed, "at least you have a past and a memory."  
  
"The only thing I remember about my mom is that she had beautiful hair, everybody noticed it like they notice yours, it was fiery red, like the sunset, and it was wavy and perfect no matter how she wore it." Smudge faded off.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Willow quietly.  
  
"So what are you so upset about?" asked Smudge, changing the subject again.  
  
Willow sighed wih frustration, "I fell guilty, like I used Bumlets to get Mickey out of my way."  
  
"He agree'd and you were helping all of us finish unsettled business too, but if you feel guilty then visit her more often, Bumlets still wants her to have company, even though he won't visit her"  
  
"But I still feel like I used him." said Willow.  
  
"Don't" said smudge simply.  
***  
"Can I get some lunch nere?!" yelled Willow.  
  
"Willow!" hissed Jewels, "shud up!"  
  
"Hey!" growled Willow, "We're paying good money to eat lunch at Tibby's and we only get to do this once a week! I don't care how busy this place is, I want lunch!"  
  
"Jist be patient-" Jewels started to say, but I vy interrupted.  
  
"I'm with you Willow" she said, "Hey you! Come take our order!" she yelled at a bus boy.  
  
The boy scurried over, "I'm jist a bus boy" he said, "I can't-"  
  
"Do ya know how ta take an order?" asked Jewels, starting to get annoyed with the service too.  
  
"Well, of course" said the bus boy, "everybody does."  
  
"Well then, take our order" said Jewels impatiently, then the three girls told him what they wanted. About fifteen minutes later Willow stood up.  
  
"still no food!" she yelled, "I'm just going to go and get our food!" "You'll get kicked out!" warned Ivy.  
  
"I don't care!" growled Willow, "if they're really as busy as they claim to be they won't even notice me." With that, she marched into the kitchen. ***  
  
"Ya well I didn't want to eat here anyway!" Yelled Willow at the managers retreating back, "scabber!" Willow turned and looked at Ivy and Jewels, "uh, sorry guys."  
  
"Dat's okay" said Jewels.  
  
"Whateva'" growled Ivy, "I can always wear a bag ova' my head next time I go there, if they don't recognize me dey won't kick me out again."  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Willow, "I'll make it up to you! I promise!"  
  
"How?" asked Ivy.  
  
"Well." said Willow, "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." ***  
  
"This is stupid!" growled Willow, "I don't deserve this humiliation!"  
  
"Hey" said Ivy, "you got us kicked outta Tibby's."  
  
"Fine!" mummbled Willow, she turned and picked up the heavy skirt and began to walk up the stairs. "Where'd you get this ridiculous thing anyway?" asked Willow,  
  
"Oh you won't believe what rich men and their wives throw away after they've gone to a costume party" laughed Ivy. Willow straitened her queen elizebeth crown on her head and slowly opened the bunk room door.  
  
"Hey Willow" said Race absent mindedly greeting her. Then he gave her a double take, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOU'SE WEARIN'?!" he gasped. Willows huge skirt practically filled the room. Willow hung her bright red face and Ivy stood to the side laughing.  
  
Race looked at Ivy, "I get the feeling I shouldn't be boastin' dat yer my goil right now" he said suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not the one wearin' da dress" said Ivy. Just then Bumlets, Mush, Jwewls, Blink, Skittery, Smudge, and tricks walked in. They all stopped short when they saw Willow and stared at her with their jaws hanging open.  
  
Then Mush took off his hat and bowed low, "we're honored wid yer prescence, yer highness" he snickered. The whole room roared with laughter.  
  
"I think you should all know that Ivy is making me do this as revenge!" Willow yelled to all the Newsies. Immediently the room erupted with praise for Ivy's brilliant humiliation of Willow.  
  
"Stupid, Willow! Stupid!" Willow said to herself.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Bumlets, quieting everyone down, "listen, you'se should all stop laughin' at me goil now."  
  
Willow smiled at him, "thanks Bumlets" she said.  
  
"Yer welcome Elizibeth" he laughed, getting everyone else laughing all over again too.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" said Willow sarcastically. Then, the worst thing that could ever happen happened. Spot walked in the room. The whole room grew quiet as spot slowly circled Willow stareing at her dress.  
  
"Well" said Spot, "I must say, yer lookin' wuite well for a zombie" he snickered, "welcome back to life, I hope you were considerate and filled in yer grave so no one fall into it." The room filled with laughter again and Willow ran into the girls bunk room, followed by all the other girls.  
  
"This is SO stupid!" she growled, "I'm gettin' outta this thing!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled Ivy, "I think we both agreed that you would sell the rest of yer papes dressed in that!"  
  
Willow glared at her, "but no one sells their papes in da evening!"  
  
"You do know" snickered Willow, "get out there. Willow stormed out of the room and grabbed her papers.  
***  
  
Willow slowly walked into the bunk room and poured the money she had made on Bumlets bed. Everyone stared at her. She was back in her regular overalls and the dress was in the dumpster, and she had sold all her papes.  
  
"How did ya make all dat money?" asked Tricks.  
  
"Well" grinned Willow, "It's amazing what people will pay to see queen Elizabeth do a can-can dance! Thanks Ivy" she said Smugly, scooping up the money and leaving half behind for Bumlets.  
  
"Whateva'" laughed Ivy, "It was worth it." Bumlets went to his bed and counted the money she had left him.  
  
"Three dollars!" he gasped, when he was done, He looked up at Willow, "Where'd ya put dat dress and wig?"  
  
Willow laughed, "You are not going to dance the can-can in a dress!"  
  
"That's what you think!" grinned Bumlets.  
  
"Whatever!" laughed Willow, "hey Race, Wanna play some poker?" "Yeah!" said Race, "I'd love ta make three dollars easy!"  
  
"What makes you think you'll get all three dollars?" asked Willow.  
  
"Uh, judging by da way ya played last time I played you, I'm pretty confident!" snickered Race.  
  
"On the other hand" said Willow, safely tucking her money in her pocket, "I think I'll treat the other girls to Tibby's tomorrow."  
  
"Will we be able to get in?" asked Jewels sarcastically.  
  
"Of course!" said Willow, pulling out three paper bags.  
  
"I can't wear one a' those!" gasped Ivy.  
  
"yes you can" said Willow, "I cut eye holes and mouth holes in them!"  
  
Ivy snorted, "I'll pass."  
  
"How about you Jewels?" asked Willow, putting a bag over her and Jewels head, "you in?"  
  
"Sure" said Jewels, adjusting the bag, "I love this style on me!" Tricks laughed, "Well I don't need a bag" she said, "So I'll come."  
  
"Me too!" said Smudge.  
  
"Fine!" said Ivy, "I'll go!"  
  
"I will too" said Myth.  
  
"This reminds me of that tv show called Girlsfriends" thought Willow, "They were always hanging out at restaurants and. wait! What the heck is a tv show?" 


End file.
